Monarchy Over the Danube: An AustriaHungary AU
by mdc1957
Summary: It all began with one small event in 1935 that changed everything. For Austria and Hungary, it was what they needed to once more restore their lost glory...together. A different world is emerging, where all it takes is for one wrong move to bring them all down. Against the odds, their relationship may be the only thing they can rely on. But would it survive this time?
1. Prologue: 1935

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've posted, but here's a new _Axis Powers Hetalia_ AU fic. This one is actually based on a alternate history called Monarchy Over the Danube, which follows a world where Austria and Hungary's fates take a VERY different turn, resulting in an unfamiliar World War II and ultimately a different world, with all the ups and downs involved. You could call it a less brutal and depressing version of All He Ever Wanted, though it's not all sunshine either in the story.

That said, expect this to become very much AustriaxHungary (or AusHun) in terms of pairings, along with perhaps major appearances by Poland and the Entente/Allied Powers. This is _not _meant to be a political propaganda piece by any means.

Also, I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_. All rights belong to its respective owners.

* * *

**_Monarchy Over the Danube: Or, an Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary through the Nations Themselves._**

_PROLOGUE_

Somewhere in Upper Austria. 26 September 1935.

The road leading into Wien stayed silent as the soldiers manning the barricade continued their increasingly reluctant watch. While seated in an old auto, the embodiment of Austria wearily looked on alongside his highest leaders. _The Republic of Austria_, the Nation reminded himself bitterly, not that it showed. He may no longer be bound to a wheelchair, but the pain remained. Yet deep down, he also felt that it wouldn't last for much longer.

"This is madness," he heard Chancellor Kurt Schuschnigg cringe in exasperation. "Fresh from a flight from Belgium and now that pretender thinks he's already won."

The former aristocrat tried to clear his throat. "Your Excellency, perhaps it's a sign that…"

"Sir," the defense official chimed in. "The entire country is in an uproar! We're bleeding more and more manpower in cutting off these dissidents. The last thing we need is an excuse for the Nazis to steamroll us!"

"The police and armed forces are _already _compromised," another minister sneered. " So is the damn government! We should have expected Guido Schmidt of all people would turn traitor!"

"Wasn't it also _your_brilliant idea to repeal those anti-Habsburg laws, Kurt?!"

"Now is not the time for pointing fingers, gentlemen! The Republic is in its greatest crisis since its inception over 15 years ago. And the people expect us to stand resolute in this critical hour…"

Austria turned towards the window as his politicians continued bickering; he might as well not be there. After all, his days as a great power were long over. Centuries of Empire gone. The Entente with their precious Versailles treaty made sure of that. And with Hitler barging at his very doorstep, what could a small farce of a Nation achieve now?

Yet despite it all, he still had good reason to hold on to his dignity. Unlike his leaders, he knew that everything was about to change. More and more, his citizens were siding with the dissidents. He could sense their clamor for change. Restoring a prince to a shattered throne. The hope of surpassing lost glory. Regaining their rightful place in the world. The Nation felt it all through his body. Or rather, he _wanted_ this. And he knew what had to be done. _So be it…_

With a massing group of people and armored cars began appearing on the horizon, some among them carrying old Habsburg flags, Austria calmly opened the passenger door and he motioned to step out towards the barricade, fixing the creases on his old suit and cravat as he did so.

"_Herr_ Edelstein, return at once!" Roderich glanced towards the startled look of his bespectacled leader's face, as though in shock from his apparent defiance. "_Osterreich's_ days are numbered as we speak. To let these dissidents sweep us at this time is suicide! You _will_…"

There was a cold glare as he fixed his own glasses. "_Nein._ You misunderstand, Chancellor. I _am_ _Osterreich_. And it would be in _our_ best interest for all of you to return to the capital. I don't wish for a civil war any more than you do. Thus, it is imperative that the government must sign certain important documents for the good of the people. I would very much _regret_ having to do them myself. Now, _kindly_ leave at once. _Schnell!_"

The Nation turned away from the now speeding vehicle and towards the approaching group, many of the soldiers manning the barricades joining it. Leading them were the maverick conspirators themselves, at the very helm of which was a twenty-something man in a plain suit. The Nation noted for a moment how the seemingly unassuming figure looked very much like his late father. _He would have been proud of what you're about to achieve, Otto._As they approached, he stepped forward before the young man to give a respectful bow.

"Welcome back home, _Mein Kaiser._"

Schonbrunn Palace, Vienna. 1 October 1935.

If Austria were frank about the proceedings, it still felt as though it were a surreal dream. The makeshift coronation of Otto von Habsburg earlier that day, as well as the old government's resignation only a few days before, seemed like throwback to another time, though it was of a smaller scale. And yet here he was, savoring the evening ball as esteemed guests from across the country gave their toast, and for some suspicious glances, to the new Emperor of Austria.

Excusing himself, the brown-haired aristocrat couldn't help but notice the many figures who had shown up, either to get in His Majesty's graces or plot his downfall. Here were tycoons and old nobility. Politicians and activists. Socialists and Fascists. Even the Archbishop and Grand Rabbi of Wien made an appearance, the Nation still surprised at how they managed to make the ceremony quick yet reverent. But if there was any certainty, it was that everyone knew of the work and trials ahead.

_Stranger things have happened,_he mused as he finally found a quiet spot away from the celebrations, finding it harder to ignore other, more painful memories from the past. The last time he had attended an Imperial ball, it had been alongside his dear, spirited wife…

"I'm surprised that you're out here, Roderich."

He wearily turned to find his liege, still wearing an old white dress uniform. "Pardon, Your Majesty? Apologies, but it has been a tiring day. And _bitte_, I am but your Nation."

"Nonsense. You've always been close to our family," he chuckled. "And I can assure you that _we_ intend to _stay_this time." The man's smile faded as a more solemn one took its place. "Do you still miss her?"

Austria was taken aback, finding it hard to slide back to his normal tone as memories of his time with Hungary came back. "_M-Mein Kaiser…_how did…"

"None of it should ever have happened. The Great War. Sarajevo, Russia, Italy, the trenches…_everything_. Emperor Karl…my father was right in trying to stop it, even if it was too late. Of course, you've seen what the price was for seeking peace."

"Perhaps…" the Nation gritted more forcefully that he would have wanted. He could almost see it all unraveling in his mind all over again. The bloodshed tearing though his, or rather _their_ peoples' morale. His household crumbling in one nationalist uprising after another until even Elizaveta couldn't take it anymore. _Versailles should have been a mercy kill. _"Perhaps there really was nothing that could have been done. Perhaps we're all to blame for those mistakes, my liege. All that remains now is preventing them from ever happening again." He could almost feel tears breaking through his façade, just barely able to repress them.

A moment of awkward silence followed as the sounds of people and an orchestra playing continued to echo around them. But just as the monarch was about to return to the festivities, he turned back with a soft smirk. "There is another matter I wish to discuss with you later. It doesn't make sense sticking to these arbitrary borders if we wish to not only restore the Empire but reunite it. And it would be an injustice to you if we do not offer a certain neighbor a chance to share in it, is it not?"

The Nation was speechless. "Do you mean that…"

"What God has brought together, man cannot separate," Otto mused cryptically. "My parents taught me that. And no doubt you must have heard those words back during your wedding. But please be patient. For now, we celebrate the beginning of a new age."

As Austria made his way back, he couldn't help but sense just how prophetic that would turn out to be in the years to come. If it also means being with her again? _So be it._

* * *

_For some historical info:_

Otto von Habsburg ([1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

Kurt Schuschnigg (1897-1977) was the last Chancellor of Austria before the (Nazi) Anschluss of 1938. Although he himself was an "Austrofascist," he was strongly opposed to Hitler's plans and the Nazi party.

Guido Schmidt (1901-1957) was the Austrian foreign minister in the 1930s, and belong to the same party as Schuschnigg. In this version of events, however, he turns against his friend in favor for the Crown Prince, which helps set the stage for Austria's restored Empire.

As an added aside, the wheelchair is a nod to Hetalia canon, where it's stated that Austria/Roderich simply was too weak without it for a time after World War I ended.


	2. Chapter 1: New Year's Eve 1936

**_Monarchy Over the Danube: Or, an Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary through the Nations Themselves._**

_CHAPTER 1  
_

Royal Palace, Buda Castle, Budapest. New Year's Eve 1935.

_This couldn't be happening,_ Elizaveta Héderváry thought in disbelief as she paced cautiously about the balcony. Such was her anxiety that she barely noticed the fireworks beginning to light up the sky over her capital. _Is this your idea of a joke?!_

Through the windows, she could see her Regent, Miklos Horthy entertaining an older yet still amiable-looking Otto. It didn't seem so long ago, she remembered, that the former admiral in turned the Emperor's father away for good. Indeed, just a few months ago, the very _idea_ of another Habsburg on the throne seemed ridiculous. But what truly bothered her wasn't so much the meeting. Rather, it was what this represented for the Kingdom of Hungary. For _her._

The Nation scowled, unsure whether to be thankful or insulted. What began as simple state visits soon turned to talks of an "Imperial Federation of the Danube," as the monarch wistfully called it. She heard it all. The old Empire was to be reunited under one flag, but it would also free itself from the past's mistakes. It would be a community of equals, defending the freedoms of each member country. A chance to create a new status quo, going so far as to reshape all of _Mitteleuropa_, perhaps even retaking Silesia back along the way. _A bastion of order and liberty, they said._

Just how much any of that was too good to be true was anyone's guess; she mused as the lights flickered on. But for the plan to be possible, Hungary knew that her involvement and "aid" were necessary. The plan also involved her and Roderich to become the nucleus for the new order. That she was still talking to him at all, despite the strain of their divorce, must have had something to do with it. And though Otto himself gave assurances that all the people and land lost in Trianon would be restored to her, it didn't hide the fact that this meant another Augsliech. _Being with him again..._ The thought brought back memories even now she felt conflicted on. _It's too soon. This can't be real! Why now?!_

"It is getting cold out here, Elizaveta. Perhaps it's best that we return inside."

She turned to find Austria leaning by the ledge, glancing at the Danube before them. Though the battle-scarred lady appreciated how her former husband kept his distance, she wasn't sure whether to embrace him or toss the bespectacled Nation down to the streets below. With some difficulty, she managed a defiant sneer.

"_Igen._ How _thoughtful _that you remembered. But I've got a lot on mind right now, so please leave."

The aristocrat, who seemed a bit stronger than usual, made a few cautious steps towards her. His face on the other hand seemed far less certain, despite the sincerity in his voice. "You know you could always tell me. If this is about our marriage…"

"It ENDED, Roderich!" she snapped, momentarily shocked by how quickly her mask slipped. "_Our_ time ended with the Great War! Look at us!" Forcing back tears, she tore her uniform's sleeve, revealing an arm filled with scratches and scars, some still sore despite the years. "Humiliated, beaten…those arrogant fools have done everything to keep us down! What makes me think _your _grandiose dreams will beat back Hitler or Stalin?"

"It won't, I must admit. Not alone." Hungary felt Austria's hands holding hers, only for her to briskly push him back. She felt the shadows from the War return. Sarajevo. The trenches. The quarrels. Their people dying. The chaos that ensured as socialists, nationalists, anarchists and just about everyone tore what remained at the seams. Her last night with him before it all fell apart. It almost made her want to believe in the "Prison of Nations" slogans the Entente powers kept spreading. After all that, if he intended to use her merely to fulfill some sick fantasy…

_Not you too._ Teardrops were falling on the floor as her fists tightened. "Isn't it a little too late for that, _sir_? Am I just a maid? Your personal lapdog?! You never could do things alone! You…never...did you _ever_…even love me?"

There was silence as she struggled not to break down. Before Elizaveta knew it, however, she found it in Roderich's arms.

"Don't be mistaken, _Meine Liebe,_" the other Nation whispered as he himself tried to keep his voice from breaking. "You're not a tool. Never will be! The risks are there, yes, but together we can rebuild _our_ home. And believe me: we will make _sure_ it lasts! Besides...I never _did_get over you."

Hungary was stunned as she turned her head to see him eye to eye. _Even after all this time…_ "You…you always did have a way with words," she weakly smirked. "Our governments may have severed our bonds…" She took a deep breath. "But I never stopped loving _you_. It's just that so much has happened that…"

"I understand," he nodded as they separated. "I won't force you to do anything against your will, Elizaveta. If you wish, my liege could postpone this matter for…"

The Nation silenced him with a deep kiss. Time seemed to slow down as it memories came to mind of their glory days. The times they spent together. When they made love. When they on top of the world. Perhaps one day, they could really bring it back. _"Indivisibiliter Ac Inseparabiliter"...perhaps this might not be so bad after all._

"Does that answer your question, _Szerelmem_?" she winked as they parted for breath, already thinking of what to do once all the papers were finally settled. As they held on to each other, the Magyar couldn't help but notice how her dear Austria still wore his ring. "And in case you're wondering, I still have mine." _Some things never change, do they?_

Meanwhile, the sounds of celebrations and fireworks continued began ringing all through the city. For the first time in a long while, her green eyes seemed to open wide at the sight. A new year was soon dawning. And at the back of their minds, the couple knew that it was about to be remembered for something more significant: the rebirth of the Austro-Hungarian Empire.

* * *

_For some historical info:_

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

Miklos Horthy (1868-1957) was the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary in 1935. In real life, he stayed there until deposed by the Nazis in 1944; despite right-wing and arguably fascist tendencies among other controversies in reality, he was disgusted with Hitler and ultimately tried to oppose the Holocaust. As another interesting note, he was also responsible for turning away Otto's father, Karl, from the Hungarian throne after the War.

The line _Indivisibiliter Ac Inseparabiliter_ is an Austro-Hungarian motto which translates to "Indivisibly and Inseparably/"


	3. Chapter 2: 19 May 1936

**_Monarchy Over the Danube: Or, an Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary through the Nations Themselves._**

_CHAPTER 2  
_

Hofburg Palace, Vienna. 19 May 1936.

As Austria calmly sifted through the papers, he couldn't help but notice just how collected and seemingly soft-spoken the Kaiser was even as most of the ministers made their farewells, soon leaving only themselves and a select group of people answerable only to their liege. If anything, it almost seemed like a nostalgic illusion, only to remind himself that it was neither Franz Josef nor Karl sitting in the middle of the conference room but Otto. _If only they can see you now, _the bespectacled aristocrat thought approvingly.

Glancing for a moment at his wife, the Nation allowed himself a very faint sigh of relief. _You can feel it too, right Elizaveta?_ In only a handful of months, he knew, change had already begun spreading across the restored Empire. The documents on his hands spoke of the various reforms being implemented. Some were improved versions of old plans, others still more radical than anyone would expect and all done for the good of their peoples. But while much was for the better, he still couldn't ignore some of the shadier sides of that small success. Both the fascists and socialists had made attempts to stir up trouble. New weapons were being designed. All while the Nazis continued their pitiful _Anschluss _scheme. He could sense everything stated and left unsaid in the fine print. And as much as he was once more becoming stronger, the anxiety remained.

"Roderich?" he heard Hungary ask, eyes raised in concern. "Is something wrong? You know you could tell me about it, dear."

"It's nothing to be concerned much about. I just…still find it strange being in this position again."

"Don't worry." She winked coyly in an attempt to shrug whatever worries aside as she held his hand. "We've all been here before. Maybe this time will be different!"

Austria smirked. "It has to be."

They chuckled silently before Otto cleared his throat. "My apologies," he respectfully began. "But it appears we find ourselves in an impasse on what course of action to take. Some among us, have suggested bringing Czechoslovakia back into the fold. While their factories are a indeed valuable asset to our cause, it is my sincerest hope that we can win back their hearts just as my ancestors had done long ago. However…_Herr _Schmidt?"

"_Danke, Mein Kaiser_," the Foreign Minister nodded. "It is true that our diplomats and agents are working to win their favor, we are in no position to reintegrate them right away. Their leaders in Prague along with the rest of the Little Entente will react to any moves towards them. Also, as far as the world is concerned, we pose no threat to anyone, not even our rivals. Aside from Bulgaria, almost _no one_ recognizes us. The last thing we need is to _attract_their attention."

Austria cringed slightly. It still bothered both of them, knowing that their marriage, let alone the Empire weren't even being taken seriously. _At least the Entente isn't breathing down our throats._ But it wasn't long before his attention turned to Prime Minister Horthy.

"Let them complain," he scoffed in barely contained excitement. "But as others here have suggested, there is opportunity to be found in reclaiming Yugoslavia! I've been told that the Croatians and Slovenians are willing to aid us should the need arise. Think, gentlemen! We would have access to the sea again. The taint of Sarajevo would be undone, once and for all!" The former regent glanced at Elizaveta. "And we shall also reclaim your honor, _Hölgy _Héderváry."

The commotion that followed echoed throughout the room as Austria, and no doubt Hungary, tried to make sense of it all. From the news headlines, he knew that war was fast becoming something unavoidable. And deep down, he…no _they all _wanted revenge. Retribution for their downfall. But even then, the Nation had learned long ago to tread carefully in such matters.

Then, the noise died down as the monarch finally stood up. "Silence, please! It appears that our Chief of Staff is willing to offer a compromise to our predicament. Whenever you're ready, General."

"Thank you, sir. Now you may have all heard about the issue with South Tirol and Veneto recently…" With military precision, Gusztáv Hennyey turned towards the map strewn on the long table while he summed up the points brought up. But Roderich's attention was focused on the man's pointer as it glided down the borders of Europe and the Alps until finally landing in the one place he couldn't have expected.

"...and this," the officer finished. "Is our target. And I trust our brave soldiers will be able to see the Colosseum soon. If all goes according to plan, my liege."

_Mein Gott…that's can't be…_ He knew it made strategic sense. Mussolini and the run-down country that fascist ruled over would stop at nothing to get on Germany's good graces and thus would pose a threat to the Empire's survival should they ever join forces. If the man were taken down, it would not only prevent all that from happening and depose a rotten ideology. But it would also catch their would-be-enemy by surprise, regaining all the lands lost there. _Even if it means fighting Feli again._

"Be careful what you say next, Roderich. Or I _swear_…"

"I understand perfectly dear," he whispered. "But it seems we have little to work on in this one, sadly."

Austria could see the mix of horror, shock and anticipation in Hungary's face at that prospect. Even if their war was sincerely done for both Italy and their own sake, let alone as a means to exact revenge, there were few other choices. Whatever would happen here may mean a triumphant return to the world. _Or the Great War all over again…_

"So, _Herr_ Edelstein?" He heard the Emperor ask at last. "What say you?"

* * *

_For some historical info:_

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

Guido Schmidt (1901-1957) was the Austrian foreign minister in the 1930s, and belong to the same party as Schuschnigg. In this version of events, however, he turns against his friend in favor for the Crown Prince, which helps set the stage for Austria's restored Empire. By this point, he's the Foreign Minister of the Empire.

Miklos Horthy (1868-1957) was the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary in 1935. In real life, he stayed there until deposed by the Nazis in 1944; despite right-wing and arguably fascist tendencies, he was disgusted with Hitler and ultimately tried to oppose the Holocaust. As another interesting note, he was also responsible for turning away Otto's father, Karl, from the Hungarian throne after the War. By this point, he's the Prime Minister of the Empire.

Gusztáv Hennyey (1888-1977) was in 1935 part of the Hungarian Ministry of Defense and was also a decorated military officer. In real life, he was one of the victims of the Nazi takeover of Hungary in 1944 and eventually escaped to West Germany, where he later died. By this point, however, he becomes the Empire's Chief of Staff.

The Little Entente was an alliance between Czechoslovakia, Romania and Yugoslavia in the 1920s and was designed to prevent Austria and Hungary from returning to their former glory at the end of World War I. By the time the story takes place, however, the alliance was already collapsing.

The references to Italy are a nod to both the wars between the Italian nationalists and Austria in 1866 (when Veneto/Venice was lost) and World War I (when South Tirol was lost. Around the 1930s,there were also uprisings reported among the Austrian Germans of South Tirol.

_Hölgy _ is "Lady" in Hungarian.


	4. Chapter 3: 15 February 1937

**_Monarchy Over the Danube: Or, an Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary through the Nations Themselves._**

_CHAPTER 3  
_

The outskirts of Venice. 15 February 1937.

_"…we are here on an urgent mission!_" Emperor-King Otto's voice echoed over a distant radio, the words calm yet resolute. _"It is true that we are here to reclaim what has been taken away in the Great War. But this is not a mere act of revenge. Remember that the Italians are not our enemies. No! We are here against a heinous ideology, which our neighbors have regrettably fallen under. Think of the people Mussolini and his fascist servants have crushed! This is as much a threat to this land as it is to us all…"_

"At least that much's true," Hungary muttered under her breath as she continued keeping watch, wrapping the military greatcoat tighter. The winds gusting from the coast were irritably cold even for this time of year. Having heard the original speech just before Venice fell, she knew every single word of it. Still, she wasn't sure whether to be happy that they weren't losing this time or just impatient to get it all over with. _We've definitely gone a long way from South Tirol, _she added quietly, though not without a hint of pride.

Officially, the war began one November morning last year but it had been months in the making. Elizaveta could remember the startled looks on the Italian guards' faces as she and her husband crossed with their soldiers across the border. Of course, their leaders had also made enough assuring statements and backroom deals to keep Germany from interfering. And with all the messes around the world, neither were England nor France above looking the other way. Still, all the planning in the world didn't quite prepare any of them for just how quick though inept their enemies were in fighting back. Yet fascist or not, it still pained her to go against someone who once upon a time considered them family.

_No time to think of the past…_The recorded speech already ended, the distant radio having since been tuned in to another news report about victories around Milan and Genoa. Their soldiers were already reaching as far south as Tuscany. While save for a few distant rumbles, her corner of the front line has been silent all day. If this kept up, the war might actually be over before much more blood is shed. But it didn't stop her from gripping the rifle on her hands far too tightly than usual.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, _Meine Liebe_?" The Nation heard Austria ask quietly as he moved up beside her. She was glad that he chose to be out here rather than the safety of the command posts. "Don't worry. The men are not likely to hear us from our position."

She took a deep breath. "Do you think we're doing the right thing, Roderich? It's not that I _don't _enjoy winning. Just that…"

"When His Majesty said that the Italian people aren't our enemies, he meant that. And so do I. But this is the most _valid _choice available to us right now. If anything my dear, we're doing young Italy a favor."

"I get that. But still! It just that…we're fighting sweet Feli of all people! With all we're risking in this war, have we considered his or Romano's feelings?"

"Did he consider _ours_ when he turned against us in the Great War?" Despite an attempt to sound bitter and angry, the aristocrat's voice came across as though he was regretting it. It was also clear from his eyes that the frustration wasn't aimed at her either. "Forgive me, Elizaveta. As much as Feliciano and his brother need to be taught a lesson…I don't like this any more than you do. Such is today's battlefield."

The Magyar gently held his free hand, the warmth coming through their gloves for a brief moment. "Then we better end this quickly."

Austria nodded, returning a faint smile. "Besides, as inappropriate as this may sound, there's still the matter of our postponed Valentine's Day celebrations, _ja_? I have a mind of giving you the be-"

A shot rang out as both of them turned towards a lone soldier walking towards the frontline. Even from that distance, however, Hungary could see that the rather boyish-looking figure seemed incredibly exhausted, the apparently fascist uniform on him covered in grime. But it was only as he came closer that she found it a lot harder to raise her rifle. _Nem…not you._She knew that face. They both did.

"F-Feli?"

The Italian said nothing as he raised a pistol towards her. "T-This is my house! My people!" he shouted. There was nothing of his normally happy, care-free attitude in his voice. "_Non capisco…_Why did you have to come here?! Answer me! I won't ask this again!"

Hungary found it difficult to keep herself calm. _Keep it together! This has to end…_ Carefully, she threw her greatcoat open, to the surprise of her husband before tossing her rifle. "We're not here to kill you," she finally gasped, keeping her voice level. "Don't you get it? It doesn't have to be like this! Our enemy isn't _you _but the madmen who've taken control over your people! We're willing to forgive you for what you've done to us. So please. Help us end this war, Feli, for all our sakes! Please…"

"_Bagascia!_" Italy's gun was now aimed shakily at her heart. Elizaveta knew that as a Nation, bullets wouldn't permanently kill her. She also sensed that Roderich had his rifle pointed at the enemy's head to protect her. But the thought of all those years spent together as the closest thing to family any of them had end this way nearly tore at her, even as she stood firm.

_If you're going to shoot me…_"Do it. DO IT!"

Before anything else could happen, however, she heard a loud crack, followed by the sight of a startled Italy's gun falling from his hand. She turned to find Austria swiftly lowering his rifle, the cold glare on his face turning somber as their eyes met before turning to the Italian.

"She isn't lying about what was said," he sighed as his voice slid back to the same tone he used to comfort the child so long ago. "None of us are. For peace of mind, I am willing to let grievances slide. All we ask is for you to help us, _bitte._ Convince…_Nein_, go _against_ your leader's whims. I won't stop you from leaving right now. But we won't force you either unless you _make _us. The choice is in your hands, Feliciano."

After a few tense seconds, Italy shrugged, looking for a moment like his regular self. "Ve~" he whispered with a sad smile before turning away. "I-I don't know how long it'll take. I won't promise anything. But…Miss Hungary?"

"Yes?" she replied, taken aback for a moment.

"I hope to see you again in…well, happier times! _Arrivederci_!"

The Nation found herself still smiling even as the Italian vanished from view. "_Viszlát _little one…" she murmured quietly before glancing at her husband's knowing look. None of them spoke for the rest of their watch. Tears and comfort would have to wait. For now, there was still a war to finish up. But at the back of her mind, despite what just happened, a nagging feeling kept returning: there really was no turning back. And in all honesty, she was fond of the idea.

_I have no regrets…_

* * *

_For some historical info:_

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

The reference to South Tirol is a nod to both the issue involving the Austro-Italian region following World War I (in real life) and the justification for declaring war against Italy in the story...which also revealed itself to be a war against Fascism.

The references to Italy are a nod to both the wars between the Italian nationalists and Austria in 1866 (when Veneto/Venice was lost) and World War I (when South Tirol was lost. Around the 1930s,there were also uprisings reported among the Austrian Germans of South Tirol.

_Non capisco_ - "I don't understand..." (Italian)  
_Arrivederci_ - Goodbye (Italian)

_Viszlát_ - "See you soon" (Hungarian)

_Bagascia_ - Whore (Italian curse word)


	5. Interlude: Meanwhile in London

**_Monarchy Over the Danube: Or, an Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary through the Nations Themselves._**

_INTERLUDE  
_

Undisclosed location outside London. 23 April 1937.

It wasn't that Arthur Kirkland really expected anyone to come over as he continued skimming half-heartedly through the latest issue of _The Times._ Especially not the long-haired Frenchman sitting across from him in the living room calling for his attention. Normally the blond Englishman would do _anything_ to annoy his counterpart. But this time, his mind was focused on other things. _And I'm in no mood to play games._

"Won't you keep your mouth shut now, frog?!" the embodiment of the United Kingdom snapped as he set the newspaper aside.

"_Mon Dieu_," Francis Bonnefoy sighed in exasperation before sliding into accented English. He didn't seem so keen on playing either. "About time you noticed your favorite ally!"

"Well, you should be bloody happy that I invited you at all. I happened to be having headaches going through all the reports from around my Empire 'when you showed up!" That much was true to an extent. There was another protest in India. Japan was eying Hong Kong, Singapore and the other Asian colonies a bit too much for comfort. The civil war in Spain was getting increasingly troublesome. All while Stalin's messed up plans continued in Russia and the Nazis continued their schemes to make Hitler's Thousand-Year Reich a reality. And that wasn't counting the spanner in the works that only recently popped up along the Danube. _Among other things…_

"Then I'm sure you won't mind some news closer to home, _mon ami_," the embodiment of France replied, snapping the Nation back to reality. "Like that war _Austriche_ and _Hongrie _are fighting in…"

"Yes I frigging well know that you idiot!" he gritted irritably at the self-proclaimed Casanova. "I mean, who doesn't? In any case those two are a bloody joke, thinking they can just remarry and waltz right over to Italy's doorstep. But better those saps than us right?"

"_Oui_, but they're a joke that's making Versailles look like rubbish. Believe me. They won't stop with just propping up their precious monarch or even bringing back all those lands we helped liberate from them! _Merde_, at this rate they're as bad as Germany!"

"I wouldn't quite go that far. At least they don't have swastikas and jackboots. Although…" The Englishman sighed as he took out a small envelope hidden in the newspaper and passed it on to Francis. It was still fresh from his spies but the sooner the rest of the Entente knew the better. "You might like to look at this, frog."

He watched as the Frenchman open the document, the Nation gaping in disbelief upon reading it. For a moment, Arthur wanted to just chuckle at the look on his rival's face but chose against it. He knew what it already said anyway.

"They're…they're _already _at Rome?!"

England nodded. And somehow, even as he silently laughed, he was having second thoughts about those two being a joke. _Well, what could possibly happen now?_

* * *

_For some historical info:_

The troublesome events in Spain are a reference to the bloody and rather murky Spanish Civil War, which would have happened more or less in the events of the fic as they did in real life.

_Mon Dieu_ - "My God..." (French)  
_Austriche_ and _Hongrie_ - Austria and Hungary (French)


	6. Chapter 4: 17 January 1938

**_Monarchy Over the Danube: Or, an Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary through the Nations Themselves._**

_CHAPTER 4  
_

Somewhere outside Sarajevo. 17 January 1937.

Some could have said that it was too good to be true. For Austria, it seemed like only yesterday when Italy surrendered and deposed that fool of a dictator. By the time word came that a coup broke out in Prague and the Czechs were willingly voting to rejoin the Empire later that year, even if Hungary got a _bit_ overenthusiastic with her gains in Slovakia, it seemed as though a lasting peace was getting close. _Yet here I am in back in action, _he sighed as he moved towards the men blockading a small cottage. Though if he were more exact, they were a couple miles behind enemy lines.

Of course, Roderich knew that their very presence here was classified. Indeed, he was the one who orchestrated this seemingly small but dangerous mission. Everyone, including Emperor-King Otto himself swore to deny this ever existed. And only his wife fighting alongside their forces in the frontlines would be in any position to save him if anything went wrong. Then again, he wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of Elizaveta's worried anger. _Or let her be with me, especially with who's hiding there…_ . He chuckled silently even as he was careful to keep his uniform hidden beneath the long overcoat. Even with victory within reach, the war they were all in was in many ways pointless but also very personal. But one false move here would be _most_ unpleasant. _But this has to be done._

"We have secured the perimeter, _Herr _Edelstein," his personal aide reported after giving a crisp salute. "I can't guarantee we'll be able to hold it indefinitely, but we will hold the line if need be."

"_Danke, _Captain." Glancing momentarily at the small group of officers and agents, all of whom disguised as local townsfolk, the aristocrat gave a very a stern yet sincere nod of approval. It was something he had mastered after centuries of discipline, not that it wholly deprived them of the hidden smile beneath the facade. Despite recognizing the dangers and secrets involved, there was a sense of pride knowing that they were all doing this in the service of their Nation. Still, he couldn't waste any more time. "Our task is nearly done. But do not open fire unless I say so. If all goes according to plan, it would not take long. I have no intention of letting anyone die here."

"_Jawohl, mein Nation._"

Returning the salute, Roderich turned towards the unassuming cottage. Briskly yet in stride he walked up to and opened the battered front door, his right hand discreetly grasping the Luger pistol hidden in the coat. His first view inside was of a dimly-lit dining room that looked as though it had only been used yesterday. There was also a stack of newspapers, its headlines printed in both of the local languages. Although he showed nothing of the sort, the faint sounds of artillery in the distance didn't help in calming his nerves. Or patience for that matter. _Now where are you…_

But the moment the Nation closed the door, a flash suddenly appeared from the darkness, followed by a bullet hitting his leg. Considering the nature of his kind, it would take more than a mere gunshot to "kill" him, even temporarily. But feeling the surge of pain work its way up his body, he forced back the urge to scream. He could hear a cold laugh coming from the same spot. Or rather _two _of them, though one sounded much more tired than the other.

"It's been a long time, _Herr Edelstein_!" one of the voices shouted mockingly in a heavy Serbian accent. "I didn't think your puppeteers are so low as to send the likes of _you_ here to finish the job!"

Cautiously he limped closer towards the sounds; only get a better view of two familiar-looking Nations at the far most end of the room, both wearing Yugoslavian uniforms. One was a dark-haired young man staring on blankly in pain, while what was clearly his brother stood up defiantly with a gun pointed towards the bespectacled aristocrat. It amazed him how they still seemed keen on fighting, even though much of their land had fallen so quickly since the war began just after Christmas. _So _quickly in fact that compared to Italy it was almost disturbing.

_Keep it together._Clearing his throat, Austria kept his voice as blankly level as possible. "Your rulers' Little Entente ideas have brought this misfortune down on yourselves! We all know that there's little but blood to be had left in this war! Slovenia has willingly accepted the Empire with open arms. Croatia has likewise welcomed us the same. But I'm here to implore that you accept the same."

"Like hell we'll surrender!" Serbia shot back. "I'm sure you did a great job in making the rest of Yugoslavia submit to your _wonderful _jackboots! Though I'm sure Franz Ferdinand would beg to differ…"

"Don't test my patience, Marko! You were fortunate the Great War was won in _your_ favor. And I'm not in the mood to exact petty revenge!" Though if the aristocrat were honest, it took so much willpower not to simply bring out his pistol and aim it straight between the Serbian's eyes. _I will gain nothing from it,_he reminded silently to himself. "Please, think of the possibilities o-"

The enemy fired another shot, this time at Austria's left arm, making him wince visibly in pain. "You think I'll give up EVERYTHING I stand for just like that?!" he shouted. "I bet you will try to wipe us all out for our oh-so-sinful acts of defiance and fill this land with your perfect drones. I'm sure you and that whore have had this all in mind! It'd fit right in with _Herr _Hitler's plans! IS THAT IT?! COME ON!"

_I've had enough!_Quickly despite the wounds, Roderich rushed in as he struggled to disarm the other Nation. It took much effort trying to subdue him, but finally he was able to corner Serbia to a wall, the gun now tossed aside.

"Have you learned NOTHING?! We are NOT _them_!" he snapped before desperately trying to calm himself down. "Do not take me or my wife as fools! Neither are we here to destroy or take away _anything _from you! But we can all put an end to this madness. As partners and equals under the Empire." He could hear the sounds of war draw closer. "I can guarantee all of Yugoslavia's safety from these troubled times. Only if you accept my offer. This mistake doesn't have to cost more lives unless you want it! Please…"

"Listen to him _brat_…" Bosnia spoke, his voice frail but still firm weight. "Much as…it's hard to take in…Roderich's got a point. At least…he's not torturing us…"

"Toma…" the Slavic Nation gasped in surprise, speechless for what seemed like an eternity before finally turning back to the patiently waiting aristocrat with a concerned though resigned smirk. "Well played. It'd take a bit of time to get back to my bosses in Beograd. But don't expect us to forgive you so easily. We all have a reputation to consider, _da_?"

Austria sighed in relief, though wincing as he stepped back. "_Ja_, likewise. I guess we all do."

It was a close call, he knew. The wounds he just received were already recovering. Yet with the storm clouds spreading across the world, this wouldn't be the last time he, Elizaveta or the rest of the growing Empire would have to face this kind of crisis. _But if it means peace and glory…perhaps there's hope after all._

"Now, do I take that to be a yes or no?"

* * *

_For some historical info:_

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. By 1938, he's very much the Emperor-King of the restored Empire.

Franz Ferdinand von Habsburg (1863-1914) was Archduke and designated heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire in real life. He was known to be a reformer (the "United States of Greater Austria" being one of his ideas), though somewhat controversial regarding his marriage and views on Magyars. His assassination in 1914 in Sarajevo sparked World War I.

The Little Entente is the alliance created by Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia and Romania after 1918 specifically to keep Austria and Hungary from ever regaining their former power. But by 1937-38, it largely existed as part of Yugoslavia's policy...which in-story brought about the invasion.

Beograd is Belgrade in Serbian.

_brat_ - Brother (Serbian/Croatian/Bosnian)

Marko and Toma are OCs Serbia and Bosnia respectively.


End file.
